The Southern Moon
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Forks new arrival**

**Summary:**A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.

**Pairings: **Jacob Black/OOC - All normal pairings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. I only own Isis Whitlock

*** * * ***

It was a normal day in the small town of Forks, Washington. Well as normal as a town with shapeshifters and vampires as residence can get. Entering the small town was a Black jacked up Chevrolette. Driving the truck was a teenage girl who was Seventeen.

The Girl had vibrant red hair with orange and blonde going throughout it that gave it a flaming "wild fire" appearance. She was a bit on the short side standing at a height of five feet and two inches.

Her name was Isis Whitlock and she had just moved up from her Texas home. her parents had passed away and even though she didn't want to leave behind her childhood home, Isis knew staying would be to hard.

As her truck passed the sign that said

"Now entering Forks, Washington."

Isis sighed and turned up her music and rolled down her window as she began singing along to Take me on the Floor by The Veronicas, the truck back was covered with a tarp and was full of boxes and luggage. Some was in her backseat. Only luggage in her passenger seat was her pet bullmastiff who's name was Hades. As she rode through the small town and finally arrived at a small two story house. Pulling into the drive she shut off the trucks engine but not before she rolled her window up.

Sighing Isis laid her head back against the seats headrest before she got out and pulled her keys out of the ignition. Going to the passenger door she opened it and let Hades out and then went to the door of the house she unlocked it. Pushing it open she went in and looked around. The moving truck that was being driven by a friend of the family would arrive tomorrow or later that day so furniture and other stuff would be done when it arrived. As of now it was to carry in what she herself had brought.

Isis turned and went back to her truck as she clipped her keys to her wallet chain. She was wearing a pair of dark stonewashed bootcut jeans, slouch boots, a grey henley top accesorized with her studded belt with its gun and brass nuckle belt buckle. Walking to the back of the truck she put the tailgate down and pushed the tarp back. She began unsecuring boxes from their tied positions and pulling them out.

Carrying several boxes into the entranceway of the small house she turned and walked back out, smiling as she saw Hades scratching his back on the damp grass.

*** * * ***

A ways away in the large house of the Cullen family. The Cullens were sitting in the living room after hunting. Jacob and his pack were over. After the initial threat of The Volturi harming the Cullen's because of Renesmee's birth the tribe of the Quilete's had dropped the treaty and boundry lines and the vampires and shapeshifters were allies, not enemies. The Shapeshifters were currently devouring food that Esme had prepared for them.

Alice was looking through a fashion magazine with Rosalie and a berudging Bella while Carlisle was reading, Edward was playing the piano with Renesmee sitting on the piano bench beside him watching him. Emmett was challenging Jacob being he was no longer eating, to a game on the xbox and Jasper was reading a history book.

As Alice started talking about a pair of shoes in the magazine her expression went blank and she stopped talking. "Alice?" Bella asked looking at her before everyone looked up and waited. Jasper had abandoned his book and was next to his wife waiting for her to snap out of it.

Alice shook her head and came back to her senses,

"What did you see?"

Jasper asked her, She looked at him and said,

"Its nothing. I just seen a vision of a girl who just moved here. Its nothing important."

She said as she smiled at Jasper and the others reassuringly.

**A/U: **Please Read/Review - It enspires me to continue my writing. Whether it be bad or good critism even the simple words of "good job" or "please continue" inspires me to continue with my stories.

Isis' Outfit can be seen at my Ployvore Account - Just go to my profile and click the polyvore link and look for the Outfits titled Isis :)

Also please note that Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Not your everyday meeting.**

**Summary:**A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.

**Pairings: **Jacob Black/OOC - All normal pairings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. I only own Isis Whitlock

*** * * ***

Isis had unloaded her truck and had been unpacking when the family friend, Damon and one of his buddies came with the moving truck. She had helped unload and get everything moved into the house and in its proper place. They finished around seven that night and she offered to buy a pizza for dinner. She left with Hades and gone and gotten three Pizza's and came back.

The three, well four of them ate, if you included the pizza feind Hades. The two guys left and she finished unpacking around ten before she showered and crawled in bed at almost eleven thirty, wearing a pair of plaid sleeping pants and a black tank top that said 'Southern Born, Southern Bred' across the front. But she didn't fall asleep till almost twelve due to having to share her bed with Hades who liked to push her to the very edge and hog the bed.

*** * * ***

Isis awoke the next morning at almost ten. Showering, dressing and doing her make up for the day she let Hades out in the yard and began cleaning up the back yard that seemed to be a bit messy. She was wearing a hot pink and black tank top, a pair of short shorts, her boots and a hoodie was tied around her waist. As she was picking up the little things like some sticks from the trees she came across a piece of metal that was sticking from the ground. Grabbing it she carefully pulled it from its earthy bounds, of course butterfinger Isis nearly dropped it and sliced her palm open.

"FUCK!"

Isis yelled causing Hades to look up from the stick he was playing with. Biting her lip she yanked the hoodie she had tied around her waist off and balled it up around her hand.

Calling Hades inside she grabbed her keys and left him in the living room and hopped in her truck. Hollywood Whore by Papa Roach was playing on the Radio as she pulled out of the driveway. She drove to the hospital, her hoodie soaking with blood as her hand bled.

*** * * ***

Isis turned her truck off and walked into the Hospital and showed them her hand. She was immeadiatly taken back as she did have a serious injury and blood was now about to start dripping from the soaked hoodie and the hospital was no where near as busy as a hospital might be.

It was only a few moments before a doctor walked in. It was Carlisle Cullen. She watched him walk in as he introduced himself and carfully remove the blood soaked hoodie away from her hand.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

he said as he entered,

"Who might you be? I don't think I've ever seen you. Around town that is."

He remarked as he removed the hoodie that was wrapped around her hand. She watched him and grimaced at the sight of the gash across her palm,

"I'm Isis. Isis Whitlock, I just moved here yesterday. Of course leave it to butterfinger me to be in the hospital day after I arrive."

Isis said with her Texan accent as she watched him clean the wound. She notice him stop momentarily before continuing. He then asked.

"How did you manage to get this?"

Isis sighed, "Yard Cleading, Piece of sharp metal I found I pulled it out of the ground and it slipped out of my grasp."

She explained as he nodded and began stitching her hand up. Carlisle finished stitching her hand up and said, "Well there, all done." She watched him write her a perscription for some minor pain killers incase she needed them but she just pocketed it.

Exiting the Hospital, she tossed her blood soaked hoodie in the bed of the truck and drove home. Grabbing the hoodie she looked at it and sighed before tossing it in the garbage, She'd never get the blood out so she wasn't going to even try.

*** * * ***

Carlisle had left work and had arrived back home. It had been a slow day the only real emergency was Isis who had lacerated her hand. As he parked his car and got out he walked in and was greeted by Esme.

"How was work?"

She asked him as she gave him a kiss. Carlisle smiled and returned the kiss before replying,

"Slow, and Quiet no real emergency except a girl with a lacerated hand... The girl Alice saw in her vision yesterday."

At these words Alice came skipping into the room,

"If she had eye-catching red hair that really looked like a blaze of fire, then yes it was her."

Alice said as she got a vision,

"Baseball tomorrow!"

She called to the house hold as the vision of a thunderstorm crossed her inner eye. A then childish yell of Yay came from upstairs, every one chuckled and shook their heads. Typical Emmett.

*** * * ***

The rest of Isis' day went uneventful and when she woke up the next morning and did her normal routine showered and got ready for the day and ate breakfast. Which this morning was jellied toast.

She wore a teal t-shirt under a gray hoodie, a pair of jeans, black DC sneakers and her normal make up. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she called Hades and went out the front door to go for a jog. Hades was very obidiant so she didn't need a leash for him. Walking out into the yard and heading to the forest line behind her house she found a decent clearing and began walking down it with Hades. Once the path opened up more she began jogging.

"Come on Hades!"

She called as the dog ran past her barking. She smiled and sped up a bit and headed through the woods.

*** * * ***

The Cullen's had headed to the Empty Field where they played Baseball at. They had their Teams picked and were ready to play as soon as the first clash of Thunder came.

*** * * ***

You would think the last thing a gigantic dog would want to chase was a rumble of Thunder but thats just what Isis' goofy dog Hades loved to go after, Thunder, shadows of birds on the ground while they flew over head and the occasional squirell in the yard.

Hades took off barking as the thunder rolled across the darkening sky. Isis sighed,

"Great."

She said as she ran after him, calling his name. Probably the only time he wouldn't listen when he was in persuit of a noise he couldn't catch.

As she jumped over the occasional log and under brush she called to him. She reached a clearing, Hades well ahead of her, When she hit the clearing she went into a full out run, As she ran her loose sneakers that she never really used for running but just jogging, One popped off her foot and stayed in the middle of the field as she continued running. She was so caught up in trying to catch her insane dog she didn't see the vampires playing their version of baseball.

Finally she caught up with Hades and jumped and grabbed his caller and pulled him into a stop, Scolding him as she panted.

Emmett had just hit the ball far beyond the outfield when Isis had burst through the trees chasing after her dog. The Cullen's stopped mid game as the Human ran across the field. Watching as she finally caught her dog and hit the ground panting. They could hear her rapid heart beat from what they knew to her had been a long chase. Alice reconizing the flaming red hair from her vision skipped over and picked her shoe up skipped over to hand it to Isis. The other Cullen's followed her, just not skipping.

"You lost your shoe."

Alice said as the other Cullen's came up behind her. Isis looked at her as Hades growled at her, "Hades...Shut it." she said still trying to catch her breath. She gave a small smile, "Ah so thats where it went." She said still trying to catch her breath as she looked at just her socked foot before she took her shoe and put it back on.

"Thank you."

She said in a southern Accent as she stood and brushed her backside off. Alice nodded,

"I'm Alice Cullen!"

Alice greeted with a smile, Isis smiled back.

"I'm Isis, Isis Whitlock."

Most of the Cullen's other than Carlisle who had already heard her name had to fight to keep themselves from Asking especially Jasper who did have a look of shock on his face but it seemed to not be noticed by Isis.

**A/U: **Please Read/Review - It enspires me to continue my writing. Whether it be bad or good critism even the simple words of "good job" or "please continue" inspires me to continue with my stories.

Isis' Outfit can be seen at my Ployvore Account - Just go to my profile and click the polyvore link and look for the Outfits titled Isis :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: When the flames start flickering.**

**Summary:**A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.

**Pairings: **Jacob Black/OOC - All normal pairings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. I only own Isis Whitlock - Also if your trying to get a mental image of what Isis looks like google Hayley Williams, she's the lead singer of Paramore. Which is who I am using as my visual of Isis.

*** * * ***

Isis had now stood from her spot on the ground. Keeping a firm grip on Hades' Collar, in her good hand as she smiled at the group, Esme smiled back and said,

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Esme, this is my Husband, Carlisle and our Son's Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Our Daughter's Rosalie and Alice and thats our Daughter in Law, Bella."

Isis nodded and looked at them in turn,

"Nice to meet you. Oh yea. your the doc, that stitched up hand the other day."

She said as she seen Carlisle. Rosalie scowled at her and reffered to Isis' hair,

"What did you do loose a bet with your hair dresser?"

Isis glared at her in turn shot back, "No I just like color.... Where did you just come from? The Strip Club?"

Rosalie growled and Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder as Isis stared her down and smirked. Hades barked at Rosale and growled as Isis kept a firm grip on his collar. Meanwhile Edward was watching Isis as he stood by Bella and Jasper. Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and stepped forward, and glared at Isis,

"You think your funny, don't you?"

She asked, Isis only raised an eyebrow at her,

"Gonna hit me or are you to scared to break a nail?"

Isis questioned back. She was fed up all ready People like the bitch in front of her always seemed to have a wish to have their jaw dislocated or fingers broken. Alice sent a warning look at Edward and ran her vision she just had through her mind, But only a moment to late. Rosalie was already springing to pounce. Isis' who anger was already boiling had a spike of fear as Rosalie let out and Anamilistic growl. Isis backed up some just as Rosalie grabbed her throat.

Rosalie was pissed at this girl, the weak human had gotten on her last nerve and the insults had thrown it out the window. She sprang and grabbed Isis by the throat, not really even caring anymore. As her fingers latched around the smaller southern girls throat she felt her hand begin to heat up. Looking at it quizzically she looked back at Isis.

Isis looked at Rosaile with widened blue eyes just as a smark emmitted from finger tips. Then the bitchy blonde wretched her hand away just as flames engulfed her hand.

Rosalie screached in pain as the fire made contacted with her stony vampiric flesh. Isis backed away and looked at the group as the flames died down from where they had errupted around where Rosalie's hand had been. She pulled on Hades' collar and whistled once for him and then ran off.

*** * * ***

Emmett was at Rosalie's side now, The Cullen's standing there in almost a daze of what had just occured, sharing glances Rosalie said to them,

"What just happened? How did she do that?"

They were all just bewildered at the girl that had just fled after nearly setting Rosalie on Fire. Edward then spoke,

"She can't be human, There is no way a human can do that."

Carlisle then spoke after looking at Edward,

"She's human, Edward. She's not normal but she is Human."

Jasper then said, "She was majorly pissed at Rosalie then when she seen Rosalie pounce a spike of fear came in. I seen sparks near her hands. Then the flames engulf Rosalie's hand."

Alice then piped in, "I'm going to follow her."

Alice then ran off in the direction Isis had gone. Jasper soon followed her.

*** * * ***

Isis had arrived back home and leaned against the door in the entrance way panting. She ran her hands across the top of Hades' head and sighed. She was freaking out. She just exploded in front of almost a dozen people. Getting up from the floor she ran upstairs and hopped in the shower, to clear her mind. She then got out and changed into halter top and pair of jeans. Before going downstairs and eating a granolla bar.

Jasper and Alice had followed Isis' scent back to her house and now stood on the porch. Knocking on the door they waited.

Isis heard the knock on the door and sighed, shoving the last of the granolla bar in her mouth she ate it as she headed to the door. Opening it she seen who was standing there and went to close it but Jasper grabbed the edge of it and Alice said,

"We just want to talk."

Isis let out a growl and opened the door and sighed as she let them in. Alice and Jasper walked in and looked around as she lead them to the living room and ploped down in a chair,

"What about?"

Isis asked knowing exactly what the wanted. She looked at them as the sat down on the couch and Hades perked up from his sleeping spot. Alice and Jasper looked at her as Jasper said,

"About what happened."

Isis looked at them and said, "Ah, you mean how I nearly set your bitch of a sister on fire. Great. Just fan-fuckily-tastic."

Alice and Jasper raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Yes, we're just curious. Its not everyday anyone sees someone have a random location on their body burst into a fire ball." Alice explained.

Isis rubbed her eyes and said, "In short term. I'm a freak. I get angry or scared something or me catches fire. You do the damn math."

Jasper looked at Isis. He studied her for a minute. He was doing it in the field. Of course what vampire wouldn't be curious when they met someone with their last name who was human and the last person said vampire had seen with their last name was over a hundred years ago.

"Why do you think your a freak?" Jasper asked.

This earned him a hard deadly glare from Isis. Even him after all he had been through shivered internally at it.

"What are you a psychiatrist?" Isis snapped at him her southern accent biting through.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other then at Isis. The girl had tongue on her that was for sure, and an obvious temper.

"No but we're curious to why you think your such a freak."

Jasper said and she moved, Picking a water bottle off of the table she tossed it in the garbage can and said,

"Normal people don't start fires when they're scared or angry. Therefore I am a freak."

Hades then began barking and jumping at the door. Isis let him out and said,

"Leave the yard and you will wish I wasn't your owner."

She turned around and walked back into the living room.

"So do you guys want anything to drink?"

She asked in a slightly polite tone. The two shook their head and she went and grabbed herself a can of soda and sat down in the chair across from where they sat on the sofa.

Alice looked around the room and said,

"You live alone?"

Isis nodded,

"Parents are dead. They died last week. I moved as soon as the Funeral was done with... I sold the old house, used the money and the money from their life insurance to buy this house and move here. I couldn't stay I had to get as far away as possible."

She said her southern accent thick as she took a sip of the soda. Jasper looked at her. He could feel the pain she was feeling from just talking about it,

"No other family?"

He asked and she shook her head,

"Nope my Mom was an only child and her parents died when I was a baby and my Dad's brother was killed in the line of duty. He was in the military. and my Dad's parents died when I was little as well. So its only me now. I had a brother but her was killed in a rodeo accident when I was twelve."

She curled up in the chair and said,

"Why so intrested in me?"

She asked giving Jasper an odd look. He and Alice once again glanced at each other. Just then a knock came on the door and a guy poked his head in and said,

"Isis?"

He asked as he walked in. Isis was already off the couch and out of the room and back in shot gun in hand.

"Luke get out of my house. Why are you even here?"

She asked pointing the gun at him,

"Woah!"

Jasper said,

"Who is he?"

She looked at Jasper and Alice,

"My Ex. Another reason I moved. Luke get out now. Before I shoot you. Your not suppose to come near me."

He looked at her and said,

"Isis come on. I've changed."

She shook her head,

"No you haven't your still the same. I've see you've taken to stalking me. Guess I'll have to update my restraining order against you."

She said and Jasper looked at Isis and then Luke and said,

"I believe she asked you to leave."

Luke just stared at him and said,

"What are you the hick she left me for?"

Isis growled and said,

"He is a friend. Now I will give you 5 seconds to walk out that door and an additional 3 to get off my damn property... Last thing I want in my house is a bastard who drugs girls drinks to get his hands in their pants."

She cocked the shot gun and pointed it at hime and advanced,

"Get out now!"

Luke backed off slightly and said,

"Baby come on that wasn't me."

She shook her head,

"Yes it was. I woke up with you on top of me. So don't tell me it wasn't you."

Just then Hades came in and growled and barked at Luke as moved from the house Hades attacked. When Luke got away he ran off and Hades returned to Isis' side. She sighed and set the shot gun down and said,

"Good riddance."

Taking the gun back to the next room Alice looked at her.

"Why do you have a restraining order against him?"

She asked curiously. Isis sighed and said,

"After this you guys better give me some info about you or I'll think your trying to stalk me.... Luke is my Ex Boyfriend. When I was 14 I met him at a party. He drugged my drink and I woke up naked in a bed with him on top of me. I ran home told my dad and he was arrested later that night by the cops. I later found out his rich uncle bailed him out and that several other girls had also been victims of date rape by him. Although they never reported it so he couldn't be charged. They happened to be my friends so they thought it was just an attempt to put him away. We all however got restraining orders. He seems to think I'm his property. I need to call my lawyer and have this sorted out though. I'm not entirely sure whats in place and whats not now that I've moved. I didn't think he would follow me."

Jasper looked ready to kill and Alice was looking at Isis in slight shock.

They left later that night after they talked for awhile and Isis went to bed. When Alice and Jasper returned to the Cullen House they talked. He then began tracing his family tree from where his family was up to Isis. She was his niece, His sister had a son and from there on the branch went up to Isis parents and her brother and Isis herself.

When Alice and Jasper were talking with the family. About Isis, Rose remained hard and held her hatred for the girl till they revealed what they found out about her. Jasper knowing the consequences wanted to tell Isis the truth knowing she already had a feeling they were hiding something.

Little did they know Isis was up doing her own research. She did find records of the Cullens but as she sat there thinking that the name Jasper sounded all to familiar. Hopping up she went to the bookself in her living room she found the book containing her families entire tree bother her Father's and Mother's history.

Looking through it She found the name

'Jasper Whitlock.'

Cocking her head to the side she grabbed her computer and typed in the through the search results she found one that looked promising. It was a page on the youngest major in the confederate army. Reading the page she found a picture with the name Major Jasper Whitlock.

Enlarging the picture she fell out of her seat and quickly printed the picture and page out then copied her family tree. Stacking the papers together and putting them in an extra folder she had.

The next morning she woke up and showered and dressed ate a quick breakfast bid Hades goodbye and hopped in her truck. Driving off she finally found the Cullen's adress and drove down the path to their house.

At the sound of the truck engine Emmett went to the window and looked out it. Seeing Isis just getting out of her truck.

"Dude that girls a massive truck. Its Isis."

He said. Everyone looked at each other and Carlilse opened the door as she knocked. She smiled and said,

"Hi, Is Jasper around?"

She asked and walked in when Carlisle nodded and let her in. She came in and spotted Jasper and tossed the folder in his lap.

"I'm not stupid. I don't believe in coincidences, and I sure as he don't want the 'its a figment of your imagination shit. Care to enlighten me how you, my great great god can only count how many times great uncle is sitting here when you went MIA in the 1800s?"

Everyone looked at her and Jasper opened the folder.

**A/U: **Please Read/Review - It enspires me to continue my writing. Whether it be bad or good critism even the simple words of "good job" or "please continue" inspires me to continue with my stories.

**Isis' Outfits:**

chapter one - http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/isis_whitlocks_outfit/set?id=16305698

chapter two - http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/isis_whitlocks_outfit/set?id=16384472

chapter three - http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/isis_whitlocks_outfit/set?id=16388921

http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/isis_whitlocks_outfit/set?id=16763767

http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17794979


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Its like walking on Air.**

**Summary:**A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.

**Pairings: **Jacob Black/OOC - All normal pairings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. I only own Isis Whitlock - Also if your trying to get a mental image of what Isis looks like google Hayley Williams, she's the lead singer of Paramore. Which is who I am using as my visual of Isis.

*** * * ***

Everyone looked at Isis and Jasper looked through the papers in the folder Emmett was looking at the papers over Jasper's Shoulder and Edward said before he could ask,

"No she wasn't up all night doing research, Emmett."

Isis looked at Edward and then Emmett with a raised eyebrow. Carlisle stepped forward and said,

"Have a seat, we'll explain everything."

Isis nodded and sat down along with the others. Edward then said,

"You can't tell anyone else what we're about to tell you. Not a living soul."

Isis looked at them and said as Bella held Renesmee,

"Alright. I swear I won't tell."

Jasper then said,

"We're vampires..."

He watched her along with everyone else and she just blinked and said,

"Vampires?"

Just then the wolf pack came in after knocking and said,

"Yes, Vampires."

Jared said, Jacob came in and stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Isis. Embry moved his hand in front of his face and laughed as he seen what he was looking at.

"Looks like, Jacob's imprinted."

Isis looked around, She seriously was confused now. They told her not to tell a living soul and three shirtless native men come in saying they were telling the truth and now one was going on about something called imprinting.

"Ok, hello people, confused girl in the room."

The three native men came in and Embry sat next to Isis and said,

"Well they're vampires they can go into detail on that. We're werewolves. Jacob there...."

He pointed at Jacob who glared as Embry put his arm around Isis,

"Just imprinted on you. Which is the term of when we wolves find our soul mate."

Isis nodded and when she realized his arm was around her she grabbed it and twisted it,

"I did not tell you, you could put your arm around me. I don't even know you."

She said as Embry landed on the floor as she continued to glare at him,

"Ow!"

Embry said,

"Ok my arm is getting extremely hot. Hotter than normal."

Jared and Jacob's eyes widened as Isis let him go and shook her hands to put the fire out.

"Thats not normal!"

Jared said and Embry let out a scream as he seen the fire engulfing his arm. When it dissappeared he looked at his arm and then trying to figure out the source and checking his arms for burns.

"You really know how to take someones arm out of socket."

He said and rotated his arm that was close to being out of its socket.

"Yeah and your staring at Jacob's imprint and he don't like it plus I think she's the one that set your arm on fire."

Jared said laughing. Isis nodded sheepishly,

"Yeah I tend to combust randomly. When angered or Scared. I'm a freak, laugh it up."

She said crossing her arms. Everyone sat down and went into detail on everything and Isis just sat there listening, taking in all the details. When Carlisle finished explaining about Vampires Jacob asked,

"Why are they telling you all of this?"

Alice then spoke up,

"She's Jasper's niece. She knew something was off when she found his name oddly familiar and then did some minor research."

"Niece? But your not a blood sucker."

Jared said clueless. Isis sighed and said,

"I'm his Great several more times Great Niece."

"Oh."

Jared said, Isis nodded and Edward looked between Isis and Jasper,

"You guys actually look somewhat alike."

A few hours later. Isis stood and said,

"I need to go. I imagine Hades needs letting out plus I still have some things I need to do."

Esme stood and walked with her to the door and said,

"Well dear, your welcomed anytime."

Isis smiled and said,

"Thanks, Bye."

Embry then called,

"Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Isis sighed and walked out the door,

"I wonder how she exactly plans to get into her truck."

Jared said and Embry laughed and Emmett looked out the window and watched her,

"A ladder."

Jared said and Emmett said,

"No she jumped."

Jacob then spotted the papers and folder on the coffee table,

"I wonder if she wanted those back."

Jasper looked at the folder and collected it,

"I'll take them by and find out."

"Can we come? We know Jake's already love sick from not seeing her."

Embry joked and Jasper shrugged. The three Wolves followed Jasper out and Emmett followed to. Taking his jeep they drove to Isis' house. When they arrived they found Isis in the yard playing fetch with Hades,

"I think that dog is bigger than you guys."

Emmett said with a laugh as they got out. Isis looked up from scratching Hades behind the ears and Hades barked and growled.

"HADES!"

Isis scolded and he immeadiatly sat on the ground and panted. She put her hands in her back pockets and said,

"Are you stalking me or something?"

Emmett laughed and shook his head and Jasper said,

"No you left the papers on the table, We thought you would want it back."

She shrugged and took them and set them on the porch.

The group sat on the porch talking till they all left and Jacob stayed behind. They talked till into the night. Around eight Jacob finally took his leave. Isis called Hades inside and bid Jacob good-bye.

Locking the door behind her she headed up to shower and then went to bed. The next morning she woke up. Showering she was cooking breakfast when she heard a knock on the door looking out the window she seen the Jacob and Embry,

"Come in."

She called as she put some pancakes on a plate. The two walked in and Embry said,

"Hey spit fire."

Isis looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"Your nickname cause you got a temper."

Jacob smiled at her and she smiled back,

Hades came bound ing the room and sat on the floor and looked at the counter. She threw him a piece of bacon then asked the two,

"You guys want breakfast. Won't be any trouble. I have to cook for that glutton too."

She said reffering to the dog.

"Sure."

The two said. After breakfast Jacob asked her if she wanted to come to a bon fire at the reservation later that night. Isis accepted the offer and the then Embry left and Jacob and Isis spent the day talking about really nothining in particular till they got on the subject of cars. After that they talked non stopped till it was time for the Bon Fire.

The two went in Isis' truck to the Bon Fire. Hades rode in the back. They arrived at the reservation and Jacob introduced Isis to everyone. Hades following along behind her. When they sat around the fire and the elders began telling stories. Isis sat between Jacob and Embry scratching Hades ears.

Later that night Isis drove herself home and went to bed after a shower.

**A/U: **Please Read/Review - It enspires me to continue my writing. Whether it be bad or good critism even the simple words of "good job" or "please continue" inspires me to continue with my stories.

**Isis' Outfit: **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17859240


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Not even here a week and I've got to much on my mind.**

**Summary:**A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.

**Pairings: **Jacob Black/OOC - All normal pairings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. I only own Isis Whitlock - Also if your trying to get a mental image of what Isis looks like google Hayley Williams, she's the lead singer of Paramore. Which is who I am using as my visual of Isis.

*** * * ***

After a several day wait Isis finally got her school stuff sorted out and headed to Forks high. When she arrived people stared and she lost her temper as soon as she heard a wisper. They day went by univentful till she ran into a guy who had nothing but eyes on her. As soon as he approached her she decked him in the face and left school.

The Cullen's had been planning a baseball game when Alice seen the incident in her vision. Edward seen it and snorted and Emmett looked at them and asked,

"What's so funny?"

Edward then said while laughing,

"Isis just knocked a guy senseless and probably a few teeth loose if not a broken nose."

Esme looked up from her home and gardening magazine and said,

"She hit him, Why?"

Alice then said as she looked up from a fashion magazine,

"He flirted with her. Apparently to much for her liking."

Rosalie came in from the garage,

"At least she can handle herself when pigs get to many ideas."

Isis was sitting on the porch doing the last of her math homework when Alice drove up and hopped out of her yellow porche. Isis looked up and smiled,

"Hi Alice."

She greeted and set her note book down, Alice skipped up and sat in the seat across from her and said,

"Hey Isis. Whats up?":

Isis looked at her math book and said,

"Very boring math. I've already know this stuff. I have a history report to do. I'm tempted just to carry in my family tree and Jasper."

She joked and Alice laughed and said,

"I seen you punch that guy. Can I have details please I only seen you hit him."

Isis looked at her and said,

"Simple, he made seveal sorry attempts to flirt, I got fed up lost my temper and knocked him senseless then left. No idea if I knocked any teeth loose or out or broke his nose. My guess will be he won't tell anyone in fear of hurting his male pride."

Alice smiled and replied,

"So we're having a baseball game tomorrow afternoon. Wanna come?"

Isis finished her last math problem and said,

"Sure, I love baseball."

She closed her book and notebook and stood and put it away in her bookbag that was hanging just inside the door. Alice followed her in and they sat down on the couch and talked for awahile. Alice got her conned into a shopping trip and then when Isis went to go get something to drink Alice spotted a photo album on the coffee table and picked it up. Curiously she opened it.

Isis came in and said,

"Yeah thats a family album I have a few pictures hanging or sitting out but not many. Still hard to look at them. My parents photo's it is. My brother's not so much as it use to be."

Alice looked up at her as she turned the page and looked at a picture of an teenage male with a small girl. She looked at the picture for a moment and it was scary how much the boy resembled Jasper in some ways.

"Is this your brother?"

Alice asked. Isis nodded and smiled,

"Yeah that was after a rodeo championship. He got first place and pulled me into the picture. He's fifteen there. There is a ten year age difference between us. He was 21 when he died."

Alice smiled lightly and said,

"You two must have been close. How did he die?"

Isis sighed and said,

"Yea we were close. It was a normal competition at the fair. There was one every year. I had a bad feeling. Told him not to compete but he told me he would be fine. Nothing would happen. He was so close to his dream. Being a pro rider..."

Her eyes went blank and Alice knew she was reliving the event.

"The gate opened and the bull began bucking around the rink. I remember the clock saying 6.5 seconds when the bull bucked hard. It through my brother off. His hand around the wrist however got caught in the rope. He came over the bull's head then was thrown back over before his arm came loose. He hit the dirt and the bull turned in mid buck and came down."

She began crying and continued,

"The hooves came down on his neck and chest and then again on his head... He was rushed to the hospital but skull fragments had gone into his brain and his lungs had been crush his neck broken. They took him into surgery but the damage was too bad. he died on the table.....I never got to tell him goodbye. If only they hadn't put him in surgery to try and save him. They knew he was beyond help. I would have gotten to say goodbye."

Alice pulled her into a hug. Just as Jasper came in the door,

"Whats going on? I could feel emotions all the way back at the house."

He said and walked over, seeing the shaking form of his niece. Alice looked at him and said,

"I asked her about her brother's death. It was to much for her.... I think she's been holding this back for a long time, Jasper."

Jasper looked at Isis when she said in a croak,

"I should have stopped him from riding. I told him something bad was gonna happen. He didn't listen to me. Its my fault."

"Isis, its not your fault, that he's gone. He made the choice to ride, not you."

Alice said and Jasper asked,

"How long have you been keeping all this hidden and held back?"

She pulled away from Alice and ran a hand through her hair,

"Since he died.... He lied, he said, he would always be there for me, and he left me alone in this world."

Alice handed her a tissue from a box and Isis wiped away her tears,

"I hate crying."

Alice looked at her,

"Why?"

She asked and Isis looked at her and said,

"I hate letting people know what I feel."

Just then Jacob came through the door and asked,

"What's going on Whats wrong?"

He walked over and looked at Isis and said,

"You've been crying what happened?"

Isis sighed,

"Yes I was crying, great detective work. Nothings wrong, Just an outburst of pent up emotion.... I known you for only a week and a few days, You don't have to run to me whenever you sense something's up, Jacob."

She said and he looked at her,

"I can't help it I worry."

Isis fell back against the couch and held a pillow over her face and screamed,

the three winced,

_thank god it was under pillow hate to hear that un muffled_

Jasper thought. Jacob looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Isis then said,

"I got a guy that pisses me off beyond meassure. He was probably my boyfriend for a couple of hours at most and now he's my annoying stalking ex. So I am not over my really bad relationship yet. So be nice to me and don't press my buttons."

She said Jasper chuckled and Jacob just blinked then kissed her forehead and ran from the house as the pillow landed in the middle of the floor where he would have been standing.

About an hour later Jasper and Alice left and Isis did some of her history report then showered and headed to bed early.

The next morning she was awoken by he alarm clock. Getting up she got ready for the day. Eating breakfast she heard a knock on her door. Getting up she opened it and found Emmett taking up most of her doorway,

"Hey."

She greeted with a smile. Emmett smiled back and said,

"Ready for the game?"

She nodded and grabbed her soes and slipped them on.

"We're taking my jeep."

He said. Isis nodded and followed him. Hopping into the passenger seat she watched him get it and take off. They arrived moments later at an empty field. Hopping out she seen the rest of the Cullen's.

Smiling she walked over and greeted them all. She was standing next to Bella and asked,

"So when did vampires start liking baseball?"

Bella simply smiled and said,

"You'll see."

Just then a roll of thunder went through the clouds and the game started. When Carlisle hit the ball she looked a bit stunned and laughed,

"Ok I now see why thunder is essential in vampire baseball."

Bella laughed and said,

"I said the same thing when I first seen them play baseball."

the two talked for awhile before Alice came skipping over and said,

"Isis, I want you to pitch the ball to Emmett."

Isis looked at her bewildered, and nodded before taking the ball. She wouldn't doubt Alice. Emmett looked at Alice then shrugged and Isis threw the ball to him it flew to him and he swung but missed,

"What the hell?"

he said looking at the ball that was now in Esme's glove.

"How fast was that ball?"

Edward question to no one in particular so Isis answered,

"My average back in Texas on the softball team was 95 to100."

Emmett looked at Alice and said,

"You knew I would miss."

Alice laughed and said,

"Yes."

Jasper chuckled at Emmett's dumbfounded face and Isis moved from the Pitchers mound and Emmett said,

"You can pitch, but can you hit?"

Isis looked at him and said,

"Oh, is that a challenge? Wel then bring it."

Emmett smirked and said, fifty says she can't hit it. Jasper looked at Emmett and then Isis and said,

"a hundred says she can."

"I smell some family loyalty."

Emmett said and took the mound as Isis took the bat from Carlisle.

She sighed and gripped the bat and Emmett looked at her and then threw the ball, Isis stared him down with a determined look and swung the bat. It hit the ball with a small crack and Emmett's mouth fell open and Isis just smiled as she lowered the bat,

"I am known for my accuracy with hitting."

Jasper chuckled and Emmett handed over a hundred dollars and Edward sighed and handed Bella the same. Isis snatched fifty of the hundred from Jasper and said,

"Half is mine."

**A/U: **Please Read/Review - It enspires me to continue my writing. Whether it be bad or good critism even the simple words of "good job" or "please continue" inspires me to continue with my stories.

**Isis' Outfit: **http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=17947034

http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=17946833 -baseball outfit


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: When it all falls apart. What do you do?**

**Summary:**A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.

**Pairings: **Jacob Black/OOC - All normal pairings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. I only own Isis Whitlock - Also if your trying to get a mental image of what Isis looks like google Hayley Williams, she's the lead singer of Paramore. Which is who I am using as my visual of Isis.

*** * * ***

Several months had gone by since Isis moved to Forks. Things were going pretty smoothly for her and normal. As normal as it could go with a vampire uncle from the 1800s and a shapeshifter boyfriend. Her and Jacob had finally gotten together and spent most of it that she didn't spend with the Cullen's together.

Today however had proved to be torture. Alice had dragged her shopping and insisted on buying her clothes. When the pixie like vampire went to cleaning out the closet and tried to toss her boots and hat. An argument started. Isis soon calmed down till Rosalie pissed her off. Which was easy for them both. They could piss one another off quite easily. When comments began flying so did the flames.

At the Cullen house Peter and Charlotte decided to come and visit Jasper. They were talking when Alice called Jasper.

"What is it Alice?

Jasper asked as Peter and Charlotte listened, Alice then replied with a sigh,

"Your niece is in a rage. Her and Rosalie are going at it. They look ready to kill each other, can you come and try to calm Isis down. I could handle it if Fireballs weren't flying."

Jasper nodded and said,

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

He then hung up and he said to Peter and Charlotte,

"I need to go take care of my enraged niece. You can come if you want. Be warned she can combust and throw fire."

Peter looked at him,

"You have a niece?"

He asked shocked, Jasper nodded,

"Yea. She's human. She's my great great several more times great niece. She's a pistol too."

Peter laughed and said,

"I gotta see this."

Charlotte stayed and talked with Esme as Peter went with Jasper. When they arrived they seen Alice standing to the side as Rosalie went for Isis throat and was knocked back with a fireball. It was small so it wasn't particularly dangerous to her. But it did leave a mark.

"Isis!"

Jasper said as Peter stood next to Alice. Isis turned and glared at Jasper before she spit on Rosalie and Rosalie lunged at her again. Jasper shoved her back and sent waves of Calmness to both of them.

Isis although calmed slightly was still wanting a go at Rosalie,

"Let me at her."

She said and went after Rosalie but Jasper grabbed her arm and stopped her,

"Human against Vampire isn't the best match up, sweetheart. Even if you can control fire."

Rosalie growled at her and Peter looked around and said,

"Good thing her parents aren't around to see all this."

Alice looked at him,

"She doesn't have any parents. They died a week or so before she came here."

Peter looked at her,

"How did she find Jasper?"

He asked and Alice began explaining,

"Well when we were playing baseball one day. She comes busting through the bushes chasing after her dog, Hades. I had seen her in a vision when she arrived and went to greet her and she had lost her shoe in the chase so I had given it to her. She introduced herself as did we. Well her and Rosalie went at it. Isis combusted and set Rosalie's hand on fire. She ran off after that and me and Jasper followed her."

She watched Jasper keep between a persistant Isis who wanted nothing more than to go at Rosalie and Rosalie just told him to let her go. Which he wasn't gonna do as she continued,

"Apparently the name Jasper clicked something in her head she looked through her family tree and then found the name did some online research found something on him and came to the house the next day and we had to tell her the truth."

She finally watch Isis give up and Jasper let her arm go only for her to launch herself at Rosalie.

"She doesn't have any family, except Jasper. Her parents died in a car crash. No family on her mother's side. She had an uncle on her Father's side he died in the line of duty as a soldier. Grandparents on both side dead as well. She had a older brother. He died when she was twelve though."

When Isis got close enough Rosalie hit her hard enough to knock her to the ground but Isis got right back up and hit her with a massive fireball.

"How does she manage that. She's human."

Peter said, Alice shrugged,

"We don't know. She's told us she's done it since she was small. It started with Candles lighting when she was angered or scared, and its become this."

Rosalie screached as the fireball damaged her clothes and burnt her skin. Isis then smirked and backed away before turning and walking into the house. Rosalie went home after a glare from Jasper and the three followed Isis.

"You really know how to get on her badside don't you."

Alice said as she watched Isis go into the kitchen and get a bottle of water from the fridge, Isis looked at her after taking a sip,

"and her mine. She's a bitch some one needs to kick her ass to knock her off her pedastal."

She said as she pushed her hair from her face. Over the months her hair had gone from its red, yellow, and orange colors back to its natural. It was about the same Color as Jaspers, just a few shades lighter. Isis seen Peter and said,

"Who the hell are you?"

Jasper had to stop from laughing and said,

"Thats a friend of mine. Peter. Peter this is Isis, Isis that's Peter."

Isis gave a small smile. Jacob then came in the door and said,

"I passed a pissed Rosalie so I came here to see if my girlfriend was still in one piece."

Isis chuckled,

"Yeah, I'm in one piece. For now."

She said and kissed him. Peter wrinkled his nose and said,

"Jasper, you let your niece date a mutt?"

Isis glared at Peter and Alice said,

"She's his imprint. It was bound to happen. Plus as you seen Isis is a firecracker. You don't mess with her."

Jasper nodded and said,

"Yes. Thats very true."

Peter seen the glare Isis was giving him and said,

"If looks could kill."

Jasper then asked,

"Ok so what actually set you off that caused you to set Rosalie off?"

Isis said,

"Ok well we were getting along. Rosalie asked if I danced cause I sometimes move around like one."

Alice nodded,

"Yeah your graceful."

Isis then continued,

"I said yes she asked what. Then inquired if it was Ballet. I told her no and told her I pole dance she then jumped back to my comment from the first day we met and one thing lead to the next."

Jacob looked at her with raised eyebrows,

"You pole dance?"

Isis nodded,

"Yes its actually really good way to stay in shape. Pole dancers have some of the best bodies."

She looked at Jacob and said,

"Don't get any ideas or I'll smack ya senseless."

He laughed and she hit his chest. The four of them talked for awhile before Jacob, Jasper and Peter left and Alice and Isis continued doing what they had been doing. Alice then spoke up as she put away a top,

"How long have you pole danced?"

Isis thought for a second,

"Nearly three and a half years."

Alice then smiled,

"Could you teach me?"

Isis began laughing an nodded, Every few days after that Isis would help Alice with pole dancing till she had gotten it down and learned.

Several weeks went by uneventful and very boringly. As usual Isis was at school then spent spare time between homework, The Cullen's and Jacob. One day when she was doing nothing on a weekend she decided to go for a run.

Putting on her shoes she called Hades and headed out the door. Going through the clearing she began running down the path of underbrush, jumping the occasional log. She turned from the path and began walking Hades right ahead of her.

As she walked back at the Cullen house Alice gasped at a vision.

"Isis is in trouble!"

She said Jasper looked at her eyes widened,

"Where is she?"

Everyone's attention was on Alice now.

"Not sure. She's in the woods. A mountain lion is going to attack her."

Everyone stood and went out the door. Rosalie stayed behind but then remember what had happened to Emmett when the bear had gotten him. Running from the house she went through the woods and began looking for Isis.

Isis continued walking when she heard a noise she looked around and then up when a small twig hit the ground. Screaming when she seen the mountain lion she backed away and then turned and began running. Hades was running with her when she tripped on a root and hit the ground the Mountain Lion caught up and pounced on her back.

The Cullen's had called the wolves and they were now on the search as well. Emmett heard the scream rip through the air and he turned and began running in the direction of it. He ran into Jasper along the way.

The mountain dug its claws into her back and she tried to crawl away but the weight was to much on her back. Hades attacked with a growl and distracted the cat long enough for Isis to get to her feet slightly and get away. However she heard Hades yelp. Stopping she turned around and was once again attacked. Trying to push its head from her face and neck her hands got cut on its teeth.

It swiped at her face causing three large laceration across her face. The claws dug into her shoulders and the lion got past her hands and bit down on her neck.

She let out a cry that turned quickly to a gurgle as she began coughing up blood as she made an attempt to scream. The lion began dragging a struggling yet quickly fading Isis into the bushes when Emmett and Jasper burst through the tree line. Emmett immeadiatly went at the lion with a growl and broke its neck. Jasper however went immeadiatly to Isis.

She was almost unreconizable. Her hair was matted with the blood and her face held three long gashes. Her clothes were bloody and torn and her heart beat was starting to slow. Just then Alice shouted from the distance.

"Jasper, change her. I've already seen it."

Jasper closed his eyes and looked away from the sight before him. Rosalie came into view and stood next to Emmett.

"The lion did more damage to her than that bear did to you."

She said, She had hoped that one of them would get there before anything happened when she heard a whimper she turned and seen Hades crawling over to Isis. He was cut up and would survive probably just needed to see a vet. Edward was in the clearing now. Isis was attempting to say something. But then just thought it when nothing but a gurgle and blood came from her lips. Edward went over to Hades and picked him up,

"Jasper do it. Its what she wants."

He then left with Hades,

"Where are you going with the dog?"

Emmett asked,

"To a vet. She's actually thinking about the dog and not the fact she's on the brink of death."

Jasper sighed and took Isis' arm and bit down on her wrist.

_I hope your sure this is what you want._

he though. He then picked her up and ran back to the house with her. Carlisle met him there and then began sealing her wounds with his venom. Jasper sat next to her in his bloody clothes.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been covered in so much blood. To know it was Isis' made he want to be sick.

_I should have ran faster. _

was all that ran through his mind. Edward came back after taking the dog to the vet. He was covered in some blood but went and changed before he came back down.

"Jasper. There was nothing we could have done. Alice seen her change coming soon after seeing the attack. None of us could have gotten there in time."

He said from the doorway of Carlisle's office. Jasper looked up at him,

"Because I failed to get to her fast enough. She is going to be like us. She doesn't deserve this life. She didn't deserve to nearly die. Not like this."

He said, Esme came in and placed her arm around his shoulder,

"Jasper. no one deserves what happened to her. I wish it hadn't come to this. She did have a lot in life she could have done. But there was a reason she wanted this life."

Edward the spoke up as Esme pushed Isis matted bloody hair from her pale face,

"She didn't want to die like that Jasper. She had a feeling she wasn't suppose to go.... Right now she's saying, Your all each other have in family she wasn't about to let you loose your last family member nor her, hers. She also didn't want to leave Jacob. She did this for you, and Jacob."

Jasper turned and looked at Isis,

"She's got a good heart Jasper. I think the fact she put her pet before her, confirms that. She's always put people ahead of her though. Even me even though I was a total bitch to her."

Edward nodded and Jacob came in and he ran his hands through his short hair. He had heard what Edward had said and took Isis's hand in his. Alice came in soon after with clothes in her hand,

"We're gonna get her cleaned up."

Jasper and Jacob didn't really want to leave but Edward managed to get them both out. Isis stayed in the comatose state of pain for several days. It took longer due to the extrememe blood loss. When she woke up she blinked her eyes and shot up and looked around. The Cullen's and wolfpack was watching her.

**A/U: **Please Read/Review - It enspires me to continue my writing. Whether it be bad or good critism even the simple words of "good job" or "please continue" inspires me to continue with my stories.

**Isis' Outfit: **http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=18010938

http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=18010876 - After Change


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: I've become indestructible!**

**Summary:**A new girl arrives in town and she's not as normal as she seems.

**Pairings: **Jacob Black/OOC - All normal pairings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga. I only own Isis Whitlock - Also if your trying to get a mental image of what Isis looks like google Hayley Williams, she's the lead singer of Paramore. Which is who I am using as my visual of Isis.

*** * * ***

Everyone watched. Several taking a defensive stance as Isis shot up into a sitting position. She had smacked Jacob in the head with her own when she sat up.

"Ow!"

He said and rubbed his forehead as he looked at her. The attack marks were gone. It looked as if she never had been attacked. Her skin was pale and flawless her hair had gotten a bit longer and became slightly curly which they figured was her natural hair and she always just kept it straightened. Her eyes however were not the red they should have been they were an Orangy color.

"Her eyes."

Rosalie said,

"Why are they not red?"

Carlisle thought for a moment and said,

"If her gift as a human has anything to do with it. I say the pyrokenesis is the reason her eyes are that color, and not red."

Jacob reached out and touched her shoulder. But soon regretted it, Isis had went into a defensive mode and growled and went for his throat. Jasper and Embry were already at her to pull her off when realization came to her and she let go.

Everything came back to her and she dropped her defense. The group looked at her and Carlisle approached her and said,

"Isis."

She turned and looked at him her orange orbs darting from face to face before going back to him,

"How are you feeling?"

He asked and she shrugged,

"Fine. Throats a bit scratchy but other than that perfectly fine."

She said, Though it wasn't really bothering her till she really thought about it.

"Come on. Lets go hunt."

Emmett suggested. She nodded and followed him out through the window. As soon as Isis his the ground she removed the boots from her feet tossed them back up through the open window and took off. Emmett quickly followed.

Alice looked at the boots and sighed, Edward simply laughed and said,

"Well maybe she's on the same line Bella was."

Bella came in and said,

"Alice put me in Stripper heels, Edward. Not boots."

Emmett followed behind Isis as she ran when she came to a stop and began looking around as she sniffed the air. Then he smelt it. Humans he quickly darted after her and grabbed her. Slamming her into the dirt.

She growled and threw him off of her with a kick to the chest. Running she quickly found the two hikers and attacked. Emmett caught up with her and found the dead humans bloodied with their entire throats ripped out. He walked up to her where she was shaking and looking at her bloody hands.

"I couldn't stop."

She said. Emmett sighed, this just had to happen when he took her. He was gonna get hell for it. Especially from Jasper.

"Its ok. Its happened to even the best of us. Come on lets go find something else for you to eat."

He pulled her away from the bloodied scene and they quickly found a large bear. Isis perked up when she smelt it. Spotting it she crouched to the ground and narrowed her orange eyes then attacked. Launching onto the bears back she snapped its neck and punctured its skin with her teeth.

The warm blood ran down her throat till she had her fill. Emmett came into the small clearing and looked at the bear.

"How can someone as tiny as you be so strong? Your only a few inches bigger than Alice."

She smirked hit him in the arm and ran off back towards the house. She had gotten a little bit of blood on the shirt but it was bairly noticable on the dark fabric.

"How'd it go?"

Jasper asked. Isis just went and locked herself in the bathroom. Alice looked at them,

"I'll go check on her."

Emmett looked at Jasper and said with a sigh,

"She killed two hikers. Ripped their entire throats out. She's not happy with herself. I tackled her to stop her and she threw me off of her. She's strong, and fast."

Alice had finally gotten Isis to come out of the bathroom. Isis looked at her,

"I screwed up. I killed those people."

She said, Esme came up and said,

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Its happened to most of us. Now clean up and some and Alice can help you go through your stuff. We're gonna move and we have to fake your death."

Isis nodded and asked,

"Did Hades die?"

"No he's right here."

Jasper said as he came to the doorway with the dog trailing after him. Isis' eyes brightened up and Hades bounded over to her and licked her face as she hugged him around his neck,

"Hey boy. For a moment I thought I wasn't gonna see you again."

"Ew dog slober."

Alice said as she watched Hades lick Isis.

"Come on lets get everything immportant gathered up. We're gonna have Jacob report you missing and destroy your truck in a firery inferno. That way no trace will be left and you'll be ruled dead right away."

Isis paused,

"Your going to destroy my truck. Thats my baby though!"

Emmett laughed and said,

"Don't worry, We'll get you another one."

Isis glared at him and shrugged. Alice drove Isis to her house and they packed clothes and everything important. They were going to make it look like she was going on a trip to Texas to visit her parents graves. So Alice had bought some cheaper clothes they could put in a suitcase for the accident scene. Gathering up the stuff. Isis removed her posessions from her car and they went back to the Cullen's house. Jacob would be going with them.

Later that night Emmett drove the truck out and he and Alice fabricated the evidence and then from a payphone at the gas station called it in. Jacob had already put in a report she was missing and everything was set in motion. After it was announced she was dead and a memorial was done as there were "no remains." The Cullen's and Jacob picked up and left town.

Isis was in the passenger seat of Jasper's dark blue 2010 Ford Mustang GT. Jasper was driving. Ahead of them was Alice in her Yellow Porche. Isis was fiddling with her necklace. She was wearing a blue tank top jeans and her boots. Although she had a unique sense of fashion you couldn't remove the southern girl from her. Alice had tried several times sice they had met and every attempted failed.

She had, had the choice to drive with Esme and Carlisle or Alice, Rosalie or Emmett. She would have rode with Edward and Bella but with Renesmee and the killing that was still on her mind she didn't want to risk it. So here she sat in her own little world driving to their new home. They had bought a nice house in Montana and Esme had renovated it and it was big enough for all of them plus the guest rooms.

Jasper looked over at Isis, he knew she still had the killing on her mind. She had dry sobbed an entire night when she found out on the news the hikers were two young adults and because of her their child no longer had parents. When a song came on the radio he watch her snap out of her own world and turn it up.

That was one thing you never did with Isis was deny her, her music rights. It was like denying Alice her shopping rights. It would unleash a wrath you didn't want to face.

Isis then began singing along to the song,

"Another mission,  
The powers have called me away.  
Another time,  
To carry the colors again.  
My motivation,  
An oath I've sworn to defend.  
To win the honor,  
Of coming back home again.  
No explanation,  
Will matter after we begin.  
Another dark destroyer that's buried within,  
My true vocation.  
And now my unfortunate friend,  
You will discover,  
A war you're unable to win.

I'll have you know,  
That I've become...

Indestructible.  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable.  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war."

She bobbed her head along to the music as she sang.

"Another reason.  
Another cause for me to fight.  
Another fuse uncovered,  
Now, for me to light.  
My dedication,  
To all that I've sworn to protect.  
I carry out my orders,  
Without a regret.  
A declaration,  
Embedded deep under my skin.  
A permanent reminder,  
Of how it began.  
No hesitation,  
When I am commanded to strike.  
You need to know,  
That you're living the fight of your life.

You will be shown,  
How I've become...

Indestructible.  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable.  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war.

I'm...

Indestructible.  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable.  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I am indestructible. (Indestructible.)

Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible.  
From the other side.  
A terror to behold.  
Annihilation will be unavoidable.  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible.  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war." 

Jasper looked at her and asked,

"Who sings that?"

Isis looked at him like he had grown a second head,

"You don't know who sings it, Do you even know the song?!"

Jasper chuckled at her,

"I've heard it but never caught the name or artist."

Isis then said,

"Its Indestructable by Disturbed."

**A/U: **Please Read/Review - It enspires me to continue my writing. Whether it be bad or good critism even the simple words of "good job" or "please continue" inspires me to continue with my stories.

**Isis' Outfit:** http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=18010876

http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/isis_whitlocks_outfit_11/set?id=18081299


End file.
